


Breakfast

by AlphaShortie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bent Over A Kitchen Counter, Caduceus gets his ass eaten, Cooking, Doggy Style, Domestic, Food mention, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Standing Sex, While Making Breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShortie/pseuds/AlphaShortie
Summary: Caduceus loves to cook for people- it's how he shows his love. So when he spends the night with Eodwulf, he likes to wake up early and slip on the silky robe Eodwulf had gifted him and make breakfast. It felt domestic, sweet- and Eodwulf was always more than thankful.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Breakfast

The gentle sizzle of cooking was nothing new to Caduceus. He had always enjoyed cooking for people; he was a giver of gifts, first and foremost, and comfort through food was one of the best gifts he could give. He poured love into his cooking, taking notes on the things his friends enjoyed, which flavors and textures they expressed interest in the most. It was the same as his tea; he created blends carrying so much emotional and spiritual depth reflected in the bitter undertones and sweet notes and spicy aftertastes, crafted specifically for the needs of the individual. He showed his love through his creations, through the things he could make and give. 

The gentle sizzle of cooking was nothing new to Caduceus. He had one hand on the handle of a small pot, the other tenderly holding the thin wooden handle of a spoon as he stirred through a fruity compote. Eodwulf had revealed to him a surprising sweet tooth, one with a ferocity that rivaled even Jester’s. It had been a warm, wine-spiced evening when he had learned that particular side of Eodwulf, Caleb having invited his friends to join them for a night of joy and relaxation in his mansion away from prying eyes. It had been a beautiful evening, easy and calm, and Eodwulf had spent almost the entire night eating pastries alongside Jester. It was sweet, literally and not. And if Eodwulf had joined Caduceus in his chambers at the end of the night, no one was there to see it but the cats. 

So, a compote. Peaches, blueberries, and raspberries were combining into a nice, simmering paste. Well, more like a thick liquid- it was a difficult viscosity to explain. Caduceus reached into a cabinet just above the stove top, pulling down some cinnamon sticks and placing them in a large stone bowl. Freshly ground cinnamon wasn’t something he often had the pleasure of playing around with, much to Jester’s chagrin. But… well, maybe he didn’t need it anymore, with the mansion. Maybe he wouldn’t… huh. Caduceus set his hands on the countertop, a small pestle curled loosely in his fingertips. Would they still need him to cook, now? 

Caduceus’ brows pinched together, his tongue swiping over his lips. “Huh.” He murmured out loud, looking to his kettle, and then to his staff. Well, they would always need him for healing. Right? Not forever, of course, that would be silly, but… for now. For their adventures. They needed a healer. They needed him. They needed his guidance, his steadiness, his easy demeanor to keep them on the right side of chaos. He had other ways to show his love. 

Caduceus blinked out of his mental spiral, taking a deep breath and letting it out through a puff of his cheeks. A gentle spring breeze sighed its way into the kitchen, tugging at the soft fur of his arms, tickling at the loose strands of hair that had fallen from his messy topknot about his face. Like reassurance, the breeze warmed around him, kissing his features in a way that only one being did. He couldn’t help the warm grin, murmuring a soft thanks as the breeze soothed his anxiety. 

He tugged at the robe slung easy over his lithe body, the pale minty green chiffon thin and sheer and delicate. It made him feel pretty. The sleeveless nature of it left his arms free to cook without the danger of catching in any flames, falling in loose, elegant ripples down his torso. It was light, simple. Brought him back to the present, as it brushed over his ankles and teased of the kisses that had accompanied the gift.

Ah, right, the cinnamon. He brought the bowl close to him, mentally setting off a thaumaturgy to ease the flames in the stove and keep his compote from overcooking. He set the pestle to the cinnamon sticks, and worked his wrist in smooth, even scoop-like motions. Cinnamon was a little tricky to grind down, it needed a stable, steady, patient hand to work the stiff spice. But, Caduceus was nothing if not a laborer of love. It was easy to get lost in, surrounded by the sweet smell of berries and the sharpening in the air with the slow release of the cinnamon. He took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall closed and his body relax as he settled into the repetitive motions. 

He switched to his other hand when his wrist started to ache. He took another deep breath, humming softly to himself as he poured his love and devotion into the cinnamon sticks beneath his fingers. It was maybe silly, thinking that others could grasp the depth of his feelings through the things he made, but… it still felt nice. Sure, he could just buy cinnamon pre-powdered, but the flavor profile wasn’t quite the same and it was just… different, when he could spend his own time, use his own energy to release the deep flavors and imbue the spice with just the right energy and intention. 

He was switching back to his other hand, notes still humming easily from his lips, when his lashes fluttered against his cheeks. Rough hands settled on the thin layer of silk at his waist, thumbs pressed just above the opening that released his tail. Caduceus smiled warmly, keeping his eyes blissfully shut as those thumbs rubbed intent, tiny circles into the base of his spine. The simple movement had warmth spreading through Caduceus that had nothing to do with being in the kitchen, sending his humming into a soft warble. 

“Good morning.” Caduceus whispered, happy to maintain the easy quiet, letting the bubble of his compote and the crackle of fire and the soft grind of stone against herb lead the morning symphony. The firm hands at his back shifted lower, and then there was breath at his shoulder blades and warmth pressed along his back. “I’m making-” Caduceus started, his voice cutting off into a low, breathy moan as the thick fingers found their way around the base of his tail. They curled and dug into the soft, fine fur, and the pad of a thumb rubbed slowly at the underside of his tail, right where it met his spine. The full length of Caduceus’ tail curled, the wispy end flicking and curling in on itself as he felt his knees press themselves instinctually together, his back arching into the touch. 

“Breakfast. Smells great.” Came the rough voice behind him, firm lips suckling silk at the jut of his shoulder blade. “Mm… you could be breakfast.” Eodwulf’s voice sounded like a full-on growl, his low tone combined with the remnants of sleep sending shivers down Caduceus’ spine. Caduceus paused in his grinding, the shivers rocketing down his spine consuming him in a full shake. “I want to taste you… I want you on my tongue, Caduceus.” 

“An appetizer?” Caduceus offered, with a bright amused grin. He finally opened his eyes and cast a glance over his shoulder at the broad body pressed against him. His smile shifted into something warmer at the hungry gaze turned upwards at him, the line softer with just the edges quirking upwards. Eodwulf’s pupils were blown wide- he took on this dark, determined expression frequently before riling Caduceus up. No sooner did Caduceus recognize the expression than his mouth dropped open in a pleased gasp. Eodwulf’s fist closed around his tail, squeezing hard at the base before rubbing insistent fingers over the join to his spine, slipping beneath the tail-slit in the silken robe. Caduceus put the pestle down, his fingers going to the edge of the countertop as his head dropped forward in pleasure. Well, breakfast could wait, he supposed, Eodwulf was very obviously hungry-

One of Eodwulf’s hands lifted from Caduceus’ tail, curling around the firbolg’s wrist and guiding it back to the pestle. “Keep cooking. Don’t let me distract you, it smells great.” Eodwulf said as though he wasn’t pressed against Caduceus’ back rubbing pulses of pleasure deep into his very being. Eodwulf’s hand stilled at his tail, and Caduceus felt the warmth leave his back. A very heavy moment passed where there was only the simmer of his pot, the crackle of flame, before Eodwulf squeezed at his wrist once more. 

“Ah, oh- I, uh, right.” Caduceus stammered, blinking his eyes back open and pulling the pestle back towards himself. The cinnamon was, admittedly, barely even halfway there. It was one of the peskier herbs to work with, but it genuinely was worth it. The flavor was so much deeper when obtained fresh from the stick form, it added richer notes to desserts and tea and-

Caduceus’ knees went weak, his palms slapping to the countertop as hot breath ghosted over his hole. His eyes rolled back, his entire torso hunching forward as Eodwulf’s hands lifted the chiffon of Caduceus’ robe. Rough fingertips were at his cheeks, calloused palms easily closing around his admittedly bony ass, strong thumbs easing them apart. Eodwulf’s tongue- bless him, they had made an absolute mess the previous night but prestidigitation was a godsend- was flat against his hole. Caduceus’ next inhale was shaky, quivering with the surge of heat through his body, his groin quickly getting with the program. 

Eodwulf growled against him, dragging his teeth over silky flesh. Right, right, breakfast, Caduceus was supposed to be making breakfast. With shaking hands, Caduceus straightened his back and reached once more for the mortar and pestle. As soon as he picked up his slow, even, grinding, Eodwulf’s tongue rewarded him with an equally slow, even stroke. Every flicking press of Caduceus’ wrist was answered with the prodding swipe of Eodwulf’s tongue, the biting sound of herb pressed beneath stone drowned out by appreciative moans sending the most pleasant vibrations through Caduceus’ groin. 

Caduceus’ tail had stayed where it had flicked up, encouraging Eodwulf to take up the space at Caduceus’ back, between his spindly legs- but Eodwulf’s hands didn’t let it go for too long. Eodwulf’s talented, lovely, wonderful tongue disappeared for a moment. Caduceus didn’t stop his work this time, waiting patiently for instruction as he felt the heat below him shifting and moving. Hands at his thighs gently tugged him backward, encouraging a deeper lean over the countertop. Another cool breeze fluttered through the kitchen, Caduceus’ hole clenching at the touch of cold air to his unprotected wet heat.

He was bent nearly in half in this new position, feeling a little bit silly as he tried to keep grinding cinnamon without the leverage he had previously. His ass was more or less completely exposed to the room around them, the robe not doing much in terms of modesty at this point. He tried to start up his cinnamon chore once again, but the angle just made his wrist ache, and honestly, there was probably more than enough cinnamon at this point, he could totally… just… he could fake it. 

Caduceus set the pestle back to the mortar, pressing and grinding without any real strength behind his movements. Hands at his knees, gentler this time, pressed insistently outwards. Caduceus went willingly, a thrill going up his spine as Eodwulf spread his legs and immediately that wet warmth returned to his hole. Caduceus hummed his pleasure, letting his eyes slip closed as he maintained his idle stirring. Eodwulf’s tongue was an insistent, demanding thing when it wanted something, and right now it felt like it wanted to discover worlds within Caduceus’ body. 

It didn’t take long before Caduceus’ legs were shaking, his breath gone ragged as sweat dripped from his brow. His tongue swiped over his lip, fingers curled in a death grip around the pestle, no longer paying any attention to the task at hand as Eodwulf wove poetry into the clench and throb of Caduceus’ body. “Wulf… Eodwulf…” Caduceus gasped, keening high in his throat as Eodwulf’s impossible tongue- really, how was he doing this- found just the right spot. Caduceus’ free hand shot backwards, scrabbling to find Eodwulf’s short hair and curl his fingers into the silky strands. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop, o-oh… right there…” His voice keened into a high whine, trailing off into frustration as Eodwulf removed the glorious pressure.    
  


Caduceus’ forehead dropped to the countertop, tugging at Eodwulf’s hair to express his distaste before letting go. He shifted his weight to rest on his cheek, freeing up both hands to slide along his waist and try inefficiently to hike up the robe. If he could get the robe up, maybe Eodwulf would take pity at the sight of his hole and fill him, find that place again and refuse to cease until they were both dripping their spend and singing each other’s names in pleasure. But his fingers were being so uncooperative, the fine fabric slipping right from his fingers each time they got a grip. 

A low growl of frustration rumbled from Caduceus’ chest, frowning as he set one hand back on the countertop. He had just begun to lift himself when a firm hand pressed just between his shoulder blades, easing Caduceus back down against the counter. “Sshh, I’m not finished with you. Deep breath, liebling.” Eodwulf murmured, his hands soothing over Caduceus’ back in long, heavy circles. Eodwulf’s hips were pressing against his own, but the cursed robe had separated their skin once more. Caduceus  _ wanted _ , and he wanted  _ now _ . 

Caduceus took the guided breath. He breathed in deep and groaned at their arousals mixing so deliciously with the simmering fruit. Eodwulf pressed kisses to his back, his shoulder blades, trailing his warm, wet touch down Caduceus’ spine. Firm, wet pressure dug into the underside of his tail once more, a high keen warbling from Caduceus’ bitten lips at the deep pleasure. Teeth met his skin, grinding gently into the fur there at the base of his tail in a deeply satisfying and intimate display of grooming. Caduceus’ toes curled against the floor, his tail lifting in encouragement. 

With Eodwulf’s mouth at his tail, Caduceus hardly even noticed the lifting of silk exposing his bottom half more thoroughly to the cool air around them. The pleasant grinding nibbles at his tail had pulses of pleasure echoing deeper than arousal- his eyes were slipping closed, face cradled on his forearms, ears drooping as heavy purrs rumbled from his chest. And then there was sweet, electrifying pressure once more as Eodwulf’s fingers found their way back to his wet hole. Eodwulf’s fingers were warm, slick in a way that Caduceus assumed Eodwulf had to have been using magic. Wizards were just… wow, just mages of convenience, they had such interesting spells-

“OH! O-oohh….” Eodwulf had found that spot again, but unfortunately he was well aware. His deft fingers were too clever, applying just enough pressure to get Caduceus right on the edge of a precipice before he eased off and set about stretching him. It was consistently inconsistent, leaving Caduceus gasping, his fingers curling into his arms and then the edge of the countertop, his back arching into the steady pressure. He felt like he was coming apart, like he was a ball of twine left forgotten in a basket, Eodwulf’s warm mouth and careful fingers slowly undoing the tangles and knots. He moaned low, pressing his forehead between his hands, rocking his hips back and silently begging Eodwulf to go deeper, to give him more, to finish what he started. 

“Mm-mm, stay still.” Eodwulf’s voice was breathy, the cool air brushing over his wet fur and making him shiver. Eodwulf stood up, then, removing his fingers from the slick crevice of Caduceus’ hole, and set one hand along Caduceus’ lower back. “Stay, liebling, you are absolutely delectable like this.” And then his mouth was at his hole once more, licking long and deep and agonizing. Caduceus wanted to cum, he wanted to cum now, he was shaking with it, desperately holding on. 

“Please, Eodwulf, f-.... fill me, please.” Caduceus finally broke, his voice a broken whisper as he shut his eyes against the swirling pulses of red hot desire begging to be put out. Eodwulf didn’t answer, humming instead against the soft flesh around Caduceus’ hole, pushing his tongue rough and firm against his perineum. Caduceus growled in frustration, slamming his palm against the countertop. Eodwulf’s hand smoothed down Caduceus’ leg to his foot, fingers wiggling under the soft pads and encouraging Caduceus to shift his weight. Caduceus pressed his foot harder into the ground, defying Eodwulf’s request as Eodwulf had denied his. Eodwulf bared his teeth, nipping at Caduceus’ cheek in warning. The sharp reminder of Eodwulf’s control along with the unyielding press of Eodwulf’s fingers had him lifting his foot. Eodwulf’s hand guided Caduceus’ knee up and away from his body, his strong arm hooking under his knee and taking the full weight of the limb. He leaned himself in deeper, his nose pressing to Caduceus’ tailbone as he further opened Caduceus’ hole to his mouth, sliding in the fingers of his other hand alongside his tongue and seeking out that spot once more.

Caduceus howled, his leg jerking in Eodwulf’s firm grasp as every muscle in his body went tense. Sparks shot off behind his eyelids, his toes curled and his legs shook and clenched as orgasm ripped through his body. Caduceus was still whining moments later when his vision cleared, his fingers gone tingly and chest heaving with the exertion. Eodwulf’s tongue was laving over his hole once more, no longer prodding and stoking the flames but instead soothing and encouraging. 

“Please.” Caduceus tried one more time, his voice wrecked and barely audible as Eodwulf set his foot carefully back on the ground. Caduceus was ready to cry when all contact left him then, faced with cooling air and silence, before Eodwulf’s hands returned to his hips. Eodwulf gripped the soft folds of minty silk still lying obediently over the small of Caduceus’ back in one hand, and finally, finally the blunt pressure Caduceus had been begging for found its way to his hole.

Eodwulf was human, smaller than maybe what Caduceus had spent years dreaming about, but his cock was perfect. It filled him in all the right ways, stretched him in a way that was pure pleasure, no touches of tension or pain. And when he moved- “OH, goddess-” Caduceus gasped, hips shifting forward with the force of Eodwulf’s thrust. Broad hands found their way to his hips, and then it was all Caduceus could do to brace himself against the countertop. 

His mouth went slack, his lips parted around gasps and moans and soft praises as Eodwulf adopted a slow, but deep and thorough pace. His athleticism was a blessing, his awareness of his body a gift intended especially for Caduceus’ pleasure. His hips moved in a kind of infinity-swirl, grinding just right against Caduceus’ ass on every thrust inward. It was like a cold drink of water on a hot summer day, soothing every ember in Caduceus’ body. He may have already cum, but this was great. The stretch, the grinding pressure, Eodwulf’s strong, knowing hands on his hips and his back.    
  
“I would have you every morning if I could.” Eodwulf breathed, the reverence in his voice pulling Caduceus from his meditation on the sensations. “What I wouldn’t give to have breakfast with you… to shower you in my love, to make you feel good, every day.” Eodwulf sighed, folding himself over Caduceus’ back and circling one arm under his chest. He couldn’t quite thrust anymore, and Caduceus could tell from the ragged nature of his breath that he was close. “My sweet Caduceus.” Eodwulf murmured, pressing kisses at the back of Caduceus’ neck as his short grinding thrusts turned rough. 

Eodwulf’s other hand trailed back down to Caduceus’ hip, gripping hard at the sharp bone as he chased his own orgasm. His mouth opened against the back of Caduceus’ neck, licking and sucking and biting until a throbbing pain was left in its wake. Caduceus sighed at the promise, at the claim the mark left on him, at Eodwulf marking Caduceus as his own for the world to see. “More, mark me, Wulf. Bite m-” Caduceus cut off with a groan as Eodwulf managed to pull back enough for a much deeper, rougher thrust, his voice falling into harsh pants as Eodwulf dragged over his overstimulated prostate. 

Eodwulf bit him. It was gentle, but it was still a bite, Eodwulf’s blunt teeth digging in as much as they possibly could to Caduceus’ shoulder. The grips around his chest and hip both tightened, Eodwulf’s hips coming back to their rolling grind once more. Caduceus took a deep breath as Eodwulf rode out his orgasm, sighing softly as he regained the strength to lift one hand and close it over the one at his ribs. He brought the hand up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“Someday.” Caduceus murmured when the throbbing of Eodwulf’s cock ceased. Eodwulf hummed a questioning lilt from where he kept his face buried in Caduceus’ shoulder, taking a deep breath before he slid from Caduceus’ grasp. The mage stood up, leaned back and eased himself slowly from Caduceus’ hole. He stared for a moment- Caduceus could feel his gaze, presumably watching his spend slowly drip from his hole- and then their mess was gone. Again, wizards were just very convenient, their spells were all so… so-

“What?”

“Practical. Yeah, practical.” Caduceus murmured, standing and stretching his arms over his head. The pops of his joints and back were very satisfying, and he gave a little sigh as he settled. “What? Oh- yeah.” Wrong train of thought, then. Caduceus glanced over himself, checking for any remnants of any kind of substance, and reached out towards Eodwulf. He settled his hand on Eodwulf’s shoulder, leaned into his side and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Someday we’ll live like this. We wouldn’t have been brought together if it wasn’t intended.” Caduceus murmured confidently. 

Eodwulf was quiet for a few moments, his arm settling around Caduceus’ waist. “You asked me to bite you.” He said thoughtfully, lifting his gaze to give Caduceus a sly grin. “That was new.”    
  
Caduceus felt himself go hot, eyes blinking wide as thoughts abandoned him. He felt kind of lightheaded, swaying slightly on his feet but remaining firmly upright thanks to Eodwulf’s supportive grip. “Uh- yeah, yknow, sometimes you just say things that might feel good during sex, it’s-”

“You’re a terrible liar, liebling.” Eodwulf chuckled, turning to mimic Caduceus and press a kiss to his furred cheek. “Your facial hair is growing, it’s nice.” He commented, turning so he could run his fingers over Caduceus’ jaw. “I’ve done my research on firbolgs, I know what you meant.” He added, quirking a brow before he stepped away, leaving Caduceus flushed a pretty pink. He made his way to a set of cabinets and started pulling dishware, glancing over at the stove. “Do we need bowls or plates?” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, dedicated to the Cadwulf server. Y'all are my driving force, I'd love to sit you all down for a cup of tea. This one in particular goes out to Sia, for giving me the best answer to "is Eodwulf tall enough to reach Caduceus' ass if he's bent over a counter"- the answer is yes, with ghost!Vax holding his hips up. Take this information as you will. Cheers!


End file.
